


Winner

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A moment on the plains.





	Winner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wickedorin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/gifts).



> Originally posted October 17, 2005.

"Couldn't you let me win for once?" Denzel asked, throwing down his practice sword and flopping onto the ground to stare up at the sky.

"Winning and losing only matters when fighting monsters," Cloud replied, leaning over his student. "So don't think of it as losing. Think of it as learning."

"Have I learned enough for today, then?" Denzel reached up with one gloved hand to grab at the long strands of blond hair that were trailing over Cloud's shoulders to sway in the breeze.

"We can hunt creatures tomorrow," Cloud said, righting himself for a moment and glancing skyward before joining Denzel on the barely grassy earth. "After work."

"Can I go with you for the whole day?"

Not answering, Cloud mapped the path of the next day's deliveries in his head, noting that even by taking the shortest, most dangerous routes, if Denzel was to go along... If Denzel was to go along, there would be nearly three hours of nothing but Denzel clinging to him to stay safely on the bike, body pressed against his.

Already he could feel his body responding at the thought, and he closed his eyes, wondering how long he could continue to deny his urges toward the young man.

"Cloud?"

"I'm thinking about it," Cloud answered quickly, probably more harshly than he'd intended.

"I promise I'll hold on tight," Denzel pleaded, and before Cloud could so much as open his eyes, a body nearly equal to his own was on top of him, arm wrapped tightly around his midsection. "Just like this."

"Denzel..." Less warning, more... something Cloud couldn't place himself.

And Cloud hadn't even let him win.


End file.
